


Family is more than a shared last name

by kaleigh



Series: Cereal Killers [7]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Sometimes you can find family in the unlikeliest of places.
Relationships: Pugsley Addams & Amanda Buckman
Series: Cereal Killers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/858252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Family is more than a shared last name

Amanda sat on the back porch watching Pugsley run through the house like a headless chicken. He was very stressed as his family was visiting and he wanted to ensure that his home was welcoming to them. He had been cooking and cleaning for days and the floors were so shiny you could see your reflection. 

Amanda had offered to return to her sorority house until after the visit and Pugsley had stopped in his tracks, looked at her as though he had been hurt and said, "But you're my partner."  
Once she explained that she just didn't want to interrupt the family and had been assured that she was practically family now, he had been pacified and had returned to furiously scrubbing a place that was already clean.  
She was really pleased that she didn't have to leave because she considered Pugsley's place home. Also, she had stopped paying her share of the rent at her sorority in an effort to save money though she knew they'd let her stay a night or two for free.

She had been regulated to the backyard, presumably to dust the porch furniture, which had already been dusted but she was looking at TikTok videos because really Pugsley was sending her crazy. As she waited to be allowed back into the house, she ordered take out for them and after waiting on the driver and going around the house to get the meal and return, she called Pugsley out from where he was attempting to dust an already clean piece of furniture.

He sat gracefully in the chair, accepting a pair of chopsticks and elegantly but quickly eating the take out. As he came up for air, he noticed her staring and paused, "What?"

"Sorry Pugs." She replied. She knew he was stressed because he wanted his parents to approve of his home but she didn't get why it was so important. Maybe it was because her family, as much as she loved them and they her, didn't really care what she did once it didn't embarrass them. When she had finally told them she'd reconnected with the Addams', her family's only concern was that she not piss them off since they were major investors in a company her father's company was trying to do business with. They never even asked how she felt knowing that the Addams had attempted to harm her, even Wednesday, at least, had apologised stating that her aim had been to scare and that no harm would have come to her then. Though Wednesday had followed her statement with a threat, should she hurt her brother. Amanda kinda wished she had people who cared for her like that. Well, as she remembered the events leading to her staying there, she had Pugsley.

**  
Morticia and Gomez pulled up outside of Pugsley's townhouse and nodded at it approvingly. They had been informed that there was street parking only which was the only downside to the dark brick townhouse. Sure the neighbouring townhouses were all similar but it gave the street such a charmingly Victorian vibe and had the benefit of backing up to a forest.

Pugsley was already outside by the time they exited the car and his parents walked up to him proudly.

"Mother, Father come in."   
He ushered them into the house which was done in a contemporary greyscale with cool accents, something she knew Pubert had designed based upon Pugsley's ideas. Morticia did always admire her son's sense of style.

Gomez and Pugsley began talking the other's ear off as Morticia slowly walked through the house looking for the other occupant. Pugsley had always been her best-behaved child and while they were close from speaking regularly on the phone, she did want to meet Amanda whom she had heard so much about from all three of her children but hadn't seen since she had been just a girl.

Seated on the back patio with a coffee mug was the young woman, apparently hiding.

"Hello Amanda," Morticia announced herself before moving into the other woman's line of sight.

"Hi Mrs. Addams. Would you like a seat? I can leave."  
Amanda jumped up, ready to flee to her room when Morticia took a seat and patted the one next to her. Amanda sat. This was the woman who had taught Wednesday how to be Wednesday, she could probably kill her and dispose of her body before anyone even realised she was dead. Also, as Amanda looked at her, she really needed to find out where the other woman got her makeup, because it was definitely not Sephora.  
"How are you, my dear? Pugsley told me about what happened and that you're partners now, how did your parents take it?"  
"I'm well." Morticia looked at her skeptically.  
"I really am. Honestly, my life is so much better than before. I was able to figure out who I could be and grow. My parents don't really know what happened but they don't really care that much about me, I mean they love me don't get me wrong. It's just...parents I guess."  
Morticia watched her pensively before impulsively hugging the younger woman who hugged back. They stayed that way for a minute or two before Amanda felt comfortable enough to release it. Gosh, it had been so long since she'd been hugged by a parental figure.   
She and Pugsley had cuddle fests all the time, her sorority sisters and her hugged everytime they saw each other and Wednesday's girlfriend hugged everyone so it wasn't like she hadn't been hugged but Mortician's hug had been such a mom hug and she missed those so much.  
"Amanda, you're aware that as Pugsley's partner you are a part of the family. I believe I had my daughter tell you this."   
Morticia could never understand how people could be so unavailable and detached from their family. Sure, they weren't the most tactile outwardly but all three of her children grew up hugged, cuddled and being told and shown that they were loved and cared for. Wednesday and Pubert weren't overly comfortable with hugs as compared to Pugsley who was a cuddler but they all were cared for.  
"Um Lucy told me but like I said before Pugsley and I are not like that."  
"We all know your relationship is platonic and that one day you will both have partners whom you'll marry but that doesn't make your partnership any less valid than Lucy's and Wednesday's. Even if they broke up I would still consider Lucy a daughter just as I consider you one. You're family because you made my child family. Do you understand, Amanda?"

The other woman nodded.

**********

Gomez and Pugsley finally realised that Morticia had left them behind and after expounding further on the benefits of daggers vs throwing knives, they reached the back patio.

Opening the door, they walked in on Amanda and Morticia hugging and Pugsley not wanting to be left out of any cuddling dropped in on them and began hugging them both.

**********

Two days later as Amanda walked through REI getting items to prepare for a hunt, she realized that she'd had the dubious honour of being added to the Addams family WhatsApp group.


End file.
